1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates generally to gaming and game shows, and more particularly, a system and method for conducting a game including a first question and answer round where a contestant can accumulate points and a second auction round where the contestant can bid on lots/prizes with the accumulated points.
2. Description of the Related Art
Keeping a group of ten-year old schoolchildren quiet, orderly, happily entertained and actually learning something worthwhile on their own initiative for periods of an hour or more is a challenge. Any parent or teacher can tell you that the need for results like this is urgent, constant and universal. The challenge lies in presenting learning objectives in a medium the children are familiar with and have a desire to be involved in, for example, competitive gaming.
Game shows have been and remain a staple of television broadcasting virtually from its inception as a broadcast medium. At the height of its popularity, a good game can deliver some of the highest ratings on TV. Game shows present entertainment in the form of conflict. The conflict lies in the competition between the players for the prizes.
Thus, a need exists for a gaming system and method thereof that emphasizes core educational learning objectives including mathematics, language and communication skills combined with advanced gaming strategy.